getting help from friends
by harry evans potter
Summary: a spell has been put on frog creek and annie and jack are a magain with magic and so are their parents and family. Magic tree house/ Percy Jackson/ Kane chronicles / Harry Potter /Anne frank and me crossover
1. Chapter 1

Annie POV

I notice that a spell was put on frog creek. Everything is covered in snow. Everyone has been transported to Camelot. Snow forever in frog creek. We found out our grandparents are from Camelot. Our parents have been teaching us magic. We used magic to make copies of things to put in our library. I have been thinking of what Morgan said that we need our friends and their families. I wonder what happened to Lucy and William from the Titanic. We go to New York on Merlin and Morgan's orders. Teddy and Kathleen are going with us. I got the book and read the title. Surviving the Titanic. " I wish we could go there." I said. We all looked like we were from that time. Lucy and William are with their parents in a restraunt they own. We go to see them. " Hello Lucy , William." I said. The family looked happy. I showed them the tree house. Jack was reading our book to see how to act. We all ask them to help. The family looks at Camelot. They love it. I see that Merlin left a note. _Dear Jack and Annie, You must go back to get Plato and the Poet you met. from Merlin._ We go back to Ancient Greece and Look for Plato and the Poet. Our Nanny is Lady Persephone a Greek goddess. I am looking around and see that the Police still are looking for us.

I get the Poet and Plato with Jack. We go back to Camelot.

Jack POV

We show them around Camelot. We got the Soothsayer from Pompeii. I thought about the many things we can do. Morgan's library is very big. I see many people. We got others from Pompeii. Black Hawk is one of our friends. I wonder if we can get Queen Heupti. The place we live at is frozen. We go to get Slim Cooley. We are going to a city where he is at publishing his book. The papers are on his desk. Slim is a waiter in a bar. " I'm not going in there." I said. Annie looked to be debating to. Persephone was behind us. " I thought you could use some help." Persephone said. We all went in and saw that no one was acting bad. I wanted to help him so bad. The one thing we were doing is wondering how to help. Slim saw us and came over. " What you all doing here." he said. " Well we are here to visit you." I said. I know that one thing we will not do is tell him quite yet what is happening. He looked tired working long hours and he needs money to publish his book. Our family is rich in Camelot for the Jobs our family has done over the Years. Our family is actually a noble family. I remember mom gave me money and told us to give it to Slim.

" Here our parents wanted us to give this to you for helping us out." I said. Persephone also told us something she wanted to do. " I wanted to give you something for taking care of my friends." Persephone said. He looked in the bag and gaped. He could have more money now to save up for his book.

Merlin POV

They got their friend Slim. I have been having them help me get their friends here.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin POV

I have been sending them across to gather their friends. The other things they do is get lost writings. I'm having them get a book lost to history. The book of how the adventures to get Hercules tasks done. Their friends that are demigods are helping to. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico with many others I think.

Annie POV

I see Zoe going across here. Our grandmother is Athena through our mother. Zoe is still a hunter of Artemis, Artemis is with them. I see the story we got and give it to Merlin. Zoe is the real reason Hercules is famous. Atlas her stupid father disowned her. She is looking around the area. I have been writing what she told me really happened. Our library will always have it. Hyperion is made to hold it. Atlas is here but I sense he is mortal. The three fate sisters are here to. His eyes are red. Zoe keeps ignoring him. I see him and he is talking to me. I see he is mortal now to see how it feels. His senses are normal.

Zoe POV

I am happy finally after 2,000 years. Father finally gets to feel how it is to be mortal. I go on a mission with Annie and Jack. We get their friend Black hawk and his grandmother. I see father is aging. He feels weak and doesn't know what to do. Grandfather disowned him. He will finally be able to die. Artemis tells me he is only mortal without his powers. Lord Zeus has Artemis give him hunter immortality. I have been doing a lot of thinking.

Jack POV

I am going through research books. The many people are going to see a party tonight. I have been getting stuff for Morgan's library. Morgan is trying to get lost stories from History. I see that doctor's are learning here. I have been thinking about the others. Abraham Lincoln is one of our friends. Morgan wants us to stop him from being killed. We go and Teddy and Kathleen join us. Persephone hides in the shadows. We use a spell to turn the Bad guys to Statues. We also helped heal Willy. We take the statues and think of how to ask for his help. We ask for his help and he says yes. He is coming while a copy that shares his mind stays. I think of how we can get Clara Barton. Merlin said we have to get John and he as a family member can help. We go get Clara and think what to tell her. " Jack , Annie what are you doing here." asked Clara. Our parents came this time. " We have come with our parents to help out." said Annie. That quick thinking saved us.

I think about how we can do this. The others look in thought. Dad looks a lot like John. I just now knew John is Dad's relative. " Clara I know you will think were nuts but were from way in the future." I said.

Their Dad's POV

I knew we were going through so much. My family is going crazy about many things. Clara Barton listened to them. She wondered what it was like in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy POV

I was thinking of our time to be in this realm. We had to help people with wounds. Clara Barton agreed to come with us and so did John. We made copies of them that shared their minds. Magic would not be wise to use here. Merlin put a different appearance on himself. He helped out with the soldiers. I was in charge of cooking. What do people of this time eat. " Need help." Clara asked. " Yeah I guess you can tell I'm not from this time." I said. " Yeah, Also that most people need help the first time." said Clara. She showed me how to peel potatoes. The food was coming along now. I looked for water to clean my clothes. " Just use your magic , no one but us two are here right now." Clara said. I did it and was able to get to work again. I made copies of clean clothes for her as thanks. Clara looks at me and is thinking about what she heard from Jack. She asks about a world war. I show the books for both world wars. She is shocked but said she won't tell about them. We all go in the tree house and go to Camelot. I go to learn more. I have been doing my job with making new spells.

I'm seeing the others work with the others.

Black Hawk POV

I'm thinking about a girl from Camelot. She is very beautiful. Jack and Annie explained that they are from the future. They also explain to all of us. We took other Lakota. They explain that people consider it rude to not talk to them when they talk to you. Show a smile if happy and say some kind words. You use your face for to show what is inside you. You also tell others if need to say something is wrong with you.

Carter POV

The others are doing a lot. Harry and his friends are here. My mom and dad are with us. The 21st Nome is doing good. I have been helping my friends Annie and Jack. Mrs. and Mr. Potter are here also. The others doing good. Sadie is helping others learn here. I help Jack and Annie with Missions and find that we have a lot of work.

Annie POV

I am doing a lot and Harry is helping me. Morgan is here and I miss seeing them. " Hello Annie, How are you." asked Morgan. " I'm doing great." I said. The mission we have to do is get Louis Armstrong and bring him back to Camelot. Harry and Hermione and Ron decide to join us and Teddy. " I wish we could go there." I said. I see that our clothes have changed again. " Quiet Ron , we need to blend in." said Hermione. I knew she was right. We saw Dipper doing his thing. " Hey Dipper how are you doing." I asked. " I'm doing fine, Jack and Annie how you." Dipper asked. " Good." We said. It took a while for all of us to go to Camelot. We went to Morgan's library. I was wondering what place we were going to see what would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV

I am wondering what to do. I was wondering what to do. I was looking for something. The place we were going to was Ancient Greece. Carter , Sadie , and their parents were coming with us Ancient Egypt. Queen Hutepi's time was when we went to, well when to her as a ghost. She is finally going on. The others are doing good. I was always thinking about the ghosts that were in here. Morgan had sent us when Queen Hutepi's ghost is still here. The day we had come. Queen Hutepi was looking at us. We helped her like last time. We went and found more Ghosts. Peasants were stuck and went to pyramids. I found out that they felt safe in here. A man looked at what the pictures said on the wall. " What do these say." he asked. I looked at the book to translate what they said. I wonder how will he go on. A man that looked at the ghost saw how lost he is. I helped the man with what it said. He knew that he was close. The man's body is brought here. The guy said he was Anubis. Anubis made his body ready. His book of dead he couldn't read.

I translated what it said. I had to get him to a boat to use. I thought of a boat and it came. It looked like from Ancient Egypt. We prepared him for his trip.

Carter POV

I was thinking of what to do. I sent for stuff to be made. I had to help a lady find peace. The rest was made and we got her ready.

Annie POV

We are going to get Florence. Grandma Athena was coming. We were in Egypt again. She met Lord and Lady Bickerson. " Hello Fat mortals. YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY GRANDCHILDREN THAT WAY. DO YOU MORTALS KNOW WHO I AM. I AM ATHENA GODDESS OF WISDOM AND BATTLE STRAGEY." said Grandma Athena. To show her point Grandma Athena threw a dagger and it landed at their feet. They paled considerably. " MY GRANDCHILDREN ARE YOUR SUPERIORS GOT IT. I WILL SMITE YOU IF YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY TO THEM AGAIN VERMIN. They have met royalty , Empress Maria Theresa of Austria . King Philip of Macedonia. They met Alexander the Great." Said Grandma Athena., " They have met King Arthur of Camelot. His queen Guinevere. Merlin and Morgan le Fay they have met. Your just puny mortals to me vermin." I was happy at their feared expressions. " William Shakespeare they have even met. George Washington, Plato, Leonardo da Vinci, Mozart, Charles Dickens, Basho the poet, and Neptune Poseidon's roman form. I think you should tremble at there feet." Said Grandma Athena.

We got Florence, Silena, Charles, and The Countess von Kensy, The Bickersons and they read the book of Florence future. " Is all true. Am I going become that person." asked Florence. " Yes Florence you are." I said. Florence was pale, everyone was but she started crying from Happiness.

Florence POV

I love that I get to do my dream. I have been happy all day.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie POV

I was looking at the castle of Camelot. We are doing magic lessons. We went and got Mozart. Wolfie and his family came. So did the Empress and her family. We are planning to go get Alexander the great. First we got Augusta. We went and got Alexander. He agreed to come with us. Copies always got put in there place. Philip the king of Macedonia had followed us and was in the tree house. We left a copy of him to. We went to Camelot. King Arthur was wondering what to do with everyone. We went and got William Shakespeare. We got Priscilla and Squanto have come back with us. We get Mamoon and bring him back.

Jack POV

I have got the trips to plan. We got Basho and George Washington. We also got the Boku and Kama and their parents. We are training and trying to get the spells right. I have been seeing all the others. We go back and bring Queen Elizabeth the First and get her help now. I have been trying to get around and doing many things. The Bickersons were very quiet these days. I didn't hear a word from them. I guess they trying to think of what to do. Leonardo we went and got. Everyone looked at us and how many friends we had made through our journeys. I had someone named Shu in me. Percy had gotten someone called Nekhbet. I was feeling this guy cough inside me. _" Humans polluting air. How do you deal with this." Shu said._ I was looking at what to do. This guy always complained about being stuck here. I was stuck listening to him. I asked Carter what to do. So Annie and Me went to Ancient Egypt. We had brang Carter and His family. Nanny Persephone was with us. Morgan wanted us to get a book lost to history. Sadie said she would come to translate the pictures for us.

I was looking in their library. We needed to get a book on how to do a magic spell. We also had to get a book when Set had Overthrown the others before they were restored. Also when they were restored to.

Sadie POV

I was reading titles. Not many had survived from what I heard. The librarian had a look of worry on his face. His wife was calming him down. Those books of when Set was pharaoh were burned. They had become illegal. Pharoahs were making sure people would get arrested. They had also ordered the others being restored destroyed. They wanted people to think they had never been overthrown. Thoth I had asked and he said The house had told the pharaoh to do so. " Excuse me dear. May I have a word with you. " asked The librarian's wife. " Sure my lady." I said. " Come and walk with me. Bring your friend from over there." she said. I got jack and we went with her. " I am Amara. My husband doesn't know that I have copies of the books illegal. I want you to have them and here is that spell you were looking for." said Amara.," Hello young master Librarian. I hope you can save these stories." " I will save them your Ladyship." said Jack. " Thank you master Librarian." said Amara.," I wish for them to be safe. They will not be here. The house is very strick about this. I know they help control the pharaoh's decisions ." I must find out what is happening after this.

We leave and I think about her words.

Jack POV

The pharaoh is going be there soon. I was thinking of how I made copies to add to our library. All in the leather bag they are now. I take them back to Morgan and go Back afterward.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie POV

I like our little vacation to Ancient Egypt. Morgan let us walk around a little. We went back to Camelot. I was thinking of the stories we saved in the past. Thanks to our friends we saved another one. I went to see how our adventures had turned out. I was glad to do missions for Merlin and Morgan. The other missions we did were fun. Queen Hutepi was here. I had to think of what to do. I hugged her and she hugged me. " Hello Annie." said Queen Hutepi. " Hello Queen Hutepi, its good to see you." I said. " Good to see you to." She said smiling. I was glad another friend was here to help. I took her to meet the others. They all said hi. We went and got Charles Dickens. Queen Victora had come. She and Charles had been talking. I was getting to my parents. Grandma Athena saw all our friends. I was doing lessons and saw everyone still looking around. I was finding a lot of people in Camelot. King Arthur was preparing a ball at his castle. Since our family is Nobilty we have to learn dancing.

Nico POV

I don't know much about my Family. The titian war is beginning. Bainica is back and Looks older. She wants to stay with me. I want to Know my mother. Our stepmother is something. I see her enter a room with A woman sleeping that looks like us. " MY dear baby girl I love you." Stepmother said. I called my mothers spirit but only saw a vision. Harry is our half brother. This lady looks like my mother. What she doing at this Castle in the underworld. Father can't even see it. Stepmother sees me. " Come in boy, this is your mother my daughter." Stepmother said. The time I was in the Casino and hotel all felt like a blur. I was looking at my mother who was alive. She was waking up. She looked at me. " Nico is that you darling." my mother said. " Mom its you." I said. " Yes darling who else would think it was." Mom Said. I hugged my mother for the first time in many years. I looked at my , what do I call her now. My grandmother I looked at. I saw they looked so much a like. I was thinking about my Mom and how great it felt to be in her arms again. Bianca came in and looked who was with me. She started crying as if she remembered our mother again. She must have started remembering again.

I was holding my mother as if a life line. Bianca was hugging our mom again as well.

Bianca POV

I was with my mother again. I had this vague feeling when I had looked at her. I looked so much like her but Nico had her eyes. Father said she had died. She was back and Leaving again. " Mother is that you." Mom said. " Yes darling it is." Stepmother said. My grandmother is my stepmother , oh boy. I remembered vaguely I had called when Grandma. " Grandma is that you." I said. " Yes darling it is me." Grandma Persephone said. I remember when we left Venice. _" Darling you have to leave with the children while you still can." said Grandma Persephone. " Why mother is a world war going start and were in danger because of that." Mother said. " Yes dear that is the reason. Zeus will destroy you all if you stay. Hitler will kill you all if he finds you." Grandma Persephone.," He is blaming my children and lovers for the affairs I have." " I have conviced your father and siblings to leave. You have to be with them Maria dear. Your all in trouble if he catches you." Grandma said crying. ," I can't lose you my children are everything to me." " Okay Mother I will go with the kids to America. I will stay there and be safe." Mother said. " Thank you dear , I'm glad to hear you are going be safe. All of you I'm worried about, You and your kids." Grandma said. I remember Nico being a baby and a Newborn at the time._

 _We were walking to the Airport._


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca POV

I was going through that memory. _I was walking to the plane with Mom. Nico was looking around. We were on a plane with our family that Grandma Persephone owned. We got teleported to Washington D.C. I was holding Mom's hand. Nico was sleeping and we all kept going to a hotel. We would go for a safe place. We were here and in Venice. Our Friends in Venice visited and I wondered what happened. I remember when father visited the second time. He was so nice and gave Mom presents that made her pretty. I was happy that Grandma visited. Then dad found us and visited Mom again. Dad made sure we stayed in the house. I thought of how Mom was happy and she didn't look upset._ I was happy to be with my Mother again.

Nico POV

My Mom was back and we visited her. I thought of how Dad looked when he was with her. He was happy. I didn't know what to do. The thoughts of him be happy again was making me want them to be back together. I stayed with my Dad. He needed to know we were here. I sensed Dad was following me. He had been wondering what was happening. Grandmother was visiting Mother more often. He must see the castle I'm entering. I go to the room Mom was in. Dad was right behind me. Grandma was here to. Grandma Persephone was happy again. Dad was frozen in place and looking at Mom. Mom was looking at him but she looked normal. Mom was happy I could tell. I was seeing Dad pale more than usual. I kept pretending to rise Bianca be cause she had only a little piece of her in Eyslium. Dad was looking weird. He had a smile of Pure joy. He sat down next to mom. He had given me the task of tricking Minos.

Maria POV

I recalled Lord Zeus had tried to kill me and my children. I still dressed from the 1940's. They became brand new. My love had discovered that I was alive. I lived in the castle Mother made for me. Hades was looking at me. He wouldn't even let the children up to the surface. I guess when he thought I died he was grief stricken. He was holding as if being together again was a miracle. I had again the children with me. Our castle was roomy. The house we had stayed in kept us safe. I was looking at the fire. The hotel we had stayed in was destroyed. Hades was smiling. " I'm glad were back together love." said Hades. He had us staying in the castle Mother made. I remember when we were in our house. _Hades was visiting constantly. I was looking at the children. We visited the people in Venice. Bianca and Nico were close by. I didn't let them go far without me. We met friends in secret. Mother had hidden all her children. I taught my children Itlalian. I was looking at how they grew. Hades was keeping us together. Nico made friends easily as Bianca did._ I was keeping my children close again. The others wouldn't destroy us. " I'm glad to my love." I said. He smiled that smile I had fallen for.

I was looking all around to see the room. My mother had kept the Family in the hotel and casino for so long. My siblings were enjoying life again.

Nico POV

I was back to living with my Mom again. Dad wouldn't let us out in surface world much. The labyrinth is lucky underground. I stayed in my room in the castle. Dad did his work and made time to see mom. Grandma Persephone visited us more of the time. She really missed seeing Mom. Our Grandfather Jeffrey Di Angelo was here. So Grandma Had him when in his early 40's put in. They had their kids when he was younger. Grandma Persephone was spending time with him. I went looking at the other rooms in the Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades POV

I was glad Maria was back. The kids were back with Maria. The kids didn't remember everything yet. I had finally a way to keep them all safe. Zeus is not coming down here at all ever. Maria was safe here and didn't have anyone harming her or the kids.

Annie POV

Nanny Persephone , Lady Hecate and Jack , me , teddy and Kathleen came. We had brang the letter. We were in England. Lady Hecate teleported us to Gaston and Suzette's house. " Thank you for saving Jack and Annie, you two are very brave. You shall be rewarded for your valor." said Nanny Persephone.," My friend if you please." " Of course my friend. Tom and Theo age 22, sons of Gaston and Suzette who live here come back home." said Lady Hecate in ancient Greek. Tom and Theo appeared and Gaston and Suzette were crying. Their children were home again. I got the book out of Jack's pack. Gaston and Suzette and Tom and Theo were reading then had looks of joy. " We decided that you would get you children back. What did was noble and Kind. Please come with us." said Nanny Persephone. Lady Hecate teleported us back. We left copies of them at their house linked to their mind. We had went back to world war two to get these friends. Now in the tree house we went back to Camelot. " You see D-day is coming and you will be free." I said. They were safe here. The war wouldn't bother them for a while. I came and visited Grandma Athena. She is always so wise.

I went to practice the spells we learn from our parents.

Jack POV

We did well and now have more friends to help get home back. Lord Zeus had made them immortal, all that were back from in time. We prepared to dance as siblings and dance with our parents. Our Grandparents were next. The happiest times were here. We only had to dance with our family. The dance began and we all danced to the music. I read books that Morgan thought was cool. I was thinking about what to do. I get a mission from Morgan that Annie, Kathleen, Teddy , and me have to take. We have to teleport the Franks to Nicole bernhardt. The Berndarht family gets an extra room for the others with expansion charms on. Everyone has their own room.

Nicole POV

I was under a fidielus charm and Jack is the secret keeper. Jacques, and Mimi are visiting. I found out Mimi is in the resistance. I have been keeping this quiet to Jacques. Andre their brother has to work with the other greedy power hungry ones. I'm in 1942 and the others from the future are the only ones keeping us safe. Liz-bette is trying to figure out what to do. I have to keep my journal a secret. Girl x is the only way to give people hope. David and his family are in another magical room . Jacques Poulin and David Ginsburg are here. I have been with Mother for a while. Mother is trying to be normal. Jack is checking in on us. Kathleen is watching us while Jack is doing important things. Camelot is real and she is from it. I wonder how she looks beautiful without trying. Father is still a doctor and sends for the others. Anne is probably the only one who listens to me. I have to have a friend that knows what to do. Mimi and Clair are the ones that treat me well. _Dear people, we must fight the Nazi's and bring peace back to France. from, Girl x._ I write in my journal and see that everything will get better soon.

 _Dear journal, Mother only lets us go to school and back. Mimi is my only support through this time. She fights back in the resistance. France soon will be freed. I send my letters with as girl x. I am not going write my name., Girl x._ I have been keeping myself busy and the Nazi's won't find us.


End file.
